Mario VS Wario
by wariofan42
Summary: Five stories, one ending... read the same thing over and over in different P.O.V.s!


Mario VS Wario

Mario's Story

Mario was just walking through Dinosaur Plains, a piece of an Island called Mushroom Island since the Mushroom Kingdom got it. It had Mushroom village, which has Piranha Plant forest to the north west, which had Rocky Passage to the north east, Thug Town a little to the south east, Dark Cave right below it, a tad bit of a south west, which is to the north east of Dinosaur Plains, which is to the right of Mushroom village. Also, Moon Lake in the middle.

Anyway, it was a peaceful day as it was bright sunny, yet there was a dark cloud over Thug Town, where it is always dark. Mario noticed Yoshies and Rexs running about. A rex is a blue yoshi-like creature, except it doesn't have a saddle or a round nose. Yet, it has a spike on its nose. Also has little red bat wings. Then, he could see Wario on a motorcycle driving towards him. He could hear some of Wario's words. "What? …? Ugh!" Mario heard Wario said. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, SHRIMPY!" Wario shouted. Wario was driving straight for Mario, yet a flat rex and a normal rex got in front of him, kind of shaped like a ramp.

Wario just drove into them, making him go up and over Mario. "See you later, loser!" Wario insulted as he landed and drove off. Mario noticed he was wearing his Wario Ware clothes. "I'll never understand that guy," Mario said. Wario was quite strange, but this act was more then strange. Why was Wario driving so fast? "That's him!" he heard someone say. He turned around to see three red-shelled koopas with black glasses. (Shades) "He's the one who stole all of Grubba's money!" said the koopa in front of the other two, koopa 1. Koopas, the yellow walking turtles. You can never say they are smart… especially the king, Bowser.

"No! That can't be right! He was fat and yellow, I mean, he's fat, but not yellow!" koopa 2 said. Mario looked at himself. He was not fat. It must have been an incorrect insult. Those are common these days. They need to make an insult guild… second thought, no, that would just bring insults that actually feel like insults. That would bring absolute total chaos. "Hey, do you know where he took off?" koopa 3 asked Mario. "Um, why did you call him yellow when he wore his Wario Ware outfit?" Mario asked. The three koopas gasped. "IT'S WARIO? Guys, we'll hit the jackpot if we get him!" koopa 1 explained. Hold on, they will hit the jackpot? Are they going to rob him?

Mario just looked at them confused. He then thought, 'Wario must have an award on him! So, since I am a hero, I should get Wario! Then again, these three can get him…' Then, koopa 3 of them accidently bumps into a rex running. '…or not…' Mario thought. How could these three idiots catch Wario? Mario then remembered they said Wario took Grubba's money. Grubba was a blue clubba who used a crystal star to make him invincible. He shouldn't get involved… So, Mario decided to walk back to Mushroom Village. Mario turned around and started walking as koopa 1 and koopa 2 helped koopa 3 up. "HOLD UP DUDE! You aren't getting Wario!" koopa 1 said. Mario just sighed. "Here we go!" Mario said as he started running. "Get back here!" is what he could hear from behind.

He then turned left and jumped on a hill, and then jumped on a higher one. He then jumped off to see the beach. He jumped onto the beach, and started running on the beach toward Mushroom Village. 'There's no way those morons can get me now!' Mario thought. He just kept running and running. He looked behind him to see nobody was chasing him. He looked through the hills on his right to see the three koopas running away from a stampede of dinosaurs.

He jumped on a hill, and then jumped over the dinosaurs. In the air, he threw three fireballs right in front of the stampede. The koopas got in their shells and the stampede stopped. Mario jumped over the hills to see Moon Lake. Moon Lake, the lake where a metal circle is in the middle… held up by six bridges! The metal bridges connecting to the middle were from the six locations. Mario was far away from the Dinosaur Plains Bridge, yet farther away from the Mushroom Village Bridge. He saw where the hills stopped and there was a white line there. In front of that line was another territory…

He ran for a second, and then jumped causing a leap. He landed before the line, and then ran across it and continued for the entrance, or exit, of Mushroom Village. It had to be next to the Mushroom Village Bridge, so he did more leaps. They didn't call him Jump Man in Brooklyn for nothing! He looked to see the rows of buildings, and then ran down them. He kept running and running, and then skidded to a stop. Right before the crossway, that he could turn left, right, or go forward, he saw a buffet to the left. Forward was the beach, the left was to Dinosaur plains. The right was to Piranha Plant forest.

Being a hungry plumber, he decided to relax and go into the restaurant. When he entered, he saw mushrooms and koopas of all ages eating. He saw boos floating around, taking orders for drinks. Well, Boos aren't all that bad! Well, actually, one of them just threw a plate of Chinese noodles into some fat guy's face… A boo then appeared in front of him. "Welcome to the Haunted Chinese Buffet! I will get you a table!" the ghost said. He floated to a table, and Mario walked to it. He then thought he heard his name, but he shook his head. The table had a white sheet, four chairs, and absolutely nothing.

He then sat down. "What drink will you get?" the boo asked. "I'll have a root beer," Mario said. "OK, you can go get your food now as we get your drink," the ghost waiter said. GET HIS FOOD? This was a miracle! No waiting! Mario could eat as much as he wanted… of course, there still is money. Mario jumped up, and dashed to the buffet, hungry and excited. He got a fork and a plate, and noticed some Chinese noodles. CHARGE! He dashed to it, filled his plate with noodles. He then dashed to his table, put the plate down, and sat in the chair. The chair felt rather old and weak… uh oh!

When he sat on the chair, it broke and he fell on the floor. The food was fine, but Mario wasn't. "Fatty!" "Mac, please, don't call your dad fat!" "No, the guy behind him in red!" "I say, isn't that Mario?" "Just eat your dinner, guys," Mario just sighed at all of these comments. Someone was laughing a lot… "Hey, fatty!" someone said at Mario. Mario looked at Wario, who was the one laughing. Mario jumped up. "Speak for yourself, tubby!" Mario said. "He's got a point there…" a nearby koopa said. "SHUT UP!" Wario shouted. Good ol' Wario… or, bad ol' Wario in his case.

"Hey, fatso, what are you doing here?" Mario asked. "Eating, what's it to ya?" Wario asked. "You do know there is an award marked on you, right…?" Mario asked. "So you want to cash me in?" Wario asked. "No! It's just, three koopas are hunting you down and I decided to warn you!" Mario explained. "No, you came here to eat, FATTY, and then decided to tell me this, so you can surprise attack me, and get the reward!" Wario explained. "No, that's not what I wanted to do! Wario! Believe me!" Mario said. "What? Believe YOU? You stole the statue I was returning!" Wario said. "Wario, I thought you stole it!" Mario said. "SHUT UP RED FACE!" Wario shouted. Wario had grabbed Mario and threw him out of the restaurant. "WHAA!" Mario shouted. He crashed into the ground as he came out. He then noticed the three koopas coming. "Oh no!" Mario said.

"We got you now, Mario!" Koopa one said. Wario jumped out of the buffet, with his elbow in front of him, about to crash into Mario, but Mario side rolled to the opposite direction of the koopas. Mario and Wario got up, and Mario did a bunch of punch and kick combos again and again… then, when Wario looked weak, Mario pulled his hand back, somehow it grew two times bigger, and then hit it right into Wario, making him crash into the nearby koopas. He noticed they had red, blue, and yellow shells now. "Yeah! Ha ha ha!" Mario taunted. Then, helicopters came, and Bowser jumped in front of Mario and punched him, making him fly a distance and land on his back. Two koopas in police uniforms made Mario stand up, and put him in cuffs. "We got the bandit!" the koopas said. "No, we do!" two other koopas said, with Wario in hand cuffs. "Wario!" said some orange haired girl. Someone who is concerned for Wario?

"These three are responsible!" said three cops, who tied up the three koopas together. "Hey! That's the guy who broke the chair in the buffet, that's the guy who almost ran us over, and those three are the guys who yelled at a wanted poster!" said the young koopa from before. "We are going to have to ask you some questions," a cop koopa said, walking up to the kid. "Get away from my baby!" the mother koopa said, walking up to the cop and her child.

"Ma-ma-mia!" Mario said, using his trademark phrase.

NEXT IS THE KOOPA FAMILY'S STORY

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! This will consist of five stories, Mario's, this chapter, Wario's, the three koopas, the koopa family, and a mystery story! Also, a final story, like Sonic Adventure games.


End file.
